


My Unicorn Princess

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Do not cross post to other sites, Extremely Cursed, F/F, My Horse Prince AU, blame the lwa discord, buy me booze so i can cope, i need a therapist, leave kudos to pay respects, no edit die like lesbains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: What it says on the tin. It's a My Horse Prince Au
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	My Unicorn Princess

Akko was always a strange child. Being born in the year of the horse had messed with her in really….strange ways. Apparently, it cursed her so that every horse she met had a human face. This issue only affected a "small portion of the population", her psychiatrist had said to her parents. Though it wasn’t curable, it had led to interesting interactions to say the least. When she realized not everyone saw horses the way she did at the age of twelve, it was life changing. Honestly, if Akko gave it a long think, animals with human heads are pretty creepy. The feeling doubled when you had to put the gear on the horse. Putting the bit in the horse’s mouth was not as wholesome as the horse movies made it to be when the animal had a human head. Akko never went horseback riding again on her grandfather’s farm after that debacle. Luckily, she didn’t encounter many horses living in the dense city district of Tokyo. Too bad Akko didn’t know what was coming up during her pursuit of Shiny Chariot and her stay at Luna Nova.

Thinking back, Akko is pretty sure all the trouble started when she got dropped into the Arcturus Forest with Sucy and Lotte. In fact, she is sure of it. The whole cockatrice thing seemed pretty out there until a savior in the form of a unicorn had bought them enough time to attempt escape. That made the whole experience go from about a sixty to a one hundred and five.

Apparently, as now proved with the recent addition to the hell that was a cockatrice, Akko’s abilities had extended to seeing unicorns with human faces as well. And the unicorn’s face was, uh, exceptionally pretty. Gorgeous, in fact. Thankfully Akko wouldn’t have to deal with the oncoming crisis of potentially being attracted to horses, because falling out of the sky and shooting off a shiny arc was a bigger impact.

On the downside; Akko met the unicorn again the following day in a copse of trees. She had been assigned weeding the grounds as punishment for disrupting the ceremony. It wasn’t her fault that they had teleported into the middle of the room, Akko thought grumpily as she pulled a stubborn dandelion. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen some movement to her left. It was the unicorn waving to her from the bushes and all the ignoring in the world didn’t seem to deter it.

“What the fuck.” Akko said flatly after walking over to where the admittedly pretty unicorn had gestured. The unicorn gave Akko a disapproving look, and then dipped its head in greeting.

“I am Diana, current guardian of Arcturus Forest and the Shiny Rod. I follow the wielder. The stars whispered to me of your coming. I will guide you in the times to come, and help you overcome the trials.” Diana had tossed the hair out of her eyes and glanced over Akko’s dirty form, her white hooves skittering over the ground. The horn in the middle of her human forehead made a very concerning picture to Akko.

“Huh. I’m uh, Akko.” Akko said dumbly, checking Diana’s face out. If the unicorn had been human, Akko would’ve been a definite disaster bi. If this was a manga or webtoon, Diana would be a dashing knight and her and Akko would fall in love. The brunette mused to herself. Luckily for her, this was a unicorn. Or a horse. Was a unicorn a horse? It had a horse body but it was magic. Could a magic horse have babies with a human? A magic baby? If she and Diana had a kid would it be a human or horse? Maybe it would be a centaur? “I don’t want a freaky centaur baby.” Akko muttered to herself.

“Excuse me?” Diana snorted, pawing the ground. “You are blessed I that I will not take offense to your crass words. Witches, such as yourself, magical beasts, and monsters have been giving birth to demi-Humans for years. A creature like me would’ve been highly sought after a millennium ago.” The unicorn huffed again. The grumpy look didn’t suit her, Akko thought.

Reaching up, the brunette brushed away the hair that kept falling into Diana’s eyes. “I’m sorry; all this is new to me. I just became an official witch a day ago.” Akko absentmindedly continued to pet Diana’s hair. This was pretty relaxing, and her mane was so soft.

“Akko, please,” Diana cleared her throat “Please refrain from touching.” A blush had painted its way across her face, and Diana’s tail was swishing erratically.

“Ah, sorry!” Akko stumbled away from Diana, but her foot had gotten caught on a tree root. She pitched backwards and waited for impact, but all she felt was a warm embrace.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked. The unicorn was leaned over Akko. Diana’s big chest and leg cradled Akko comfortably and safely, the unicorn had prevented the fall. Her face was mere inches away from Akko’s. Diana smelled like wild things and magic. Also horse, Akko noted. The brunette opened her mouth, but couldn’t speak. Diana was so close. Had it always been this warm? Diana’s face somehow drew even closer; she was staring at Akko curiously. The horn on her head brushed Akko’s hair slightly with every small movement she made.

“Are you okay?” Diana breathed, her eyes scanned over Akko’s face. Akko nodded dumbly, her eyes drifting to Diana’s lips. Sure Diana was a horse. Or a unicorn. But like, the face was human right? Was she really thinking about kissing a horse? Even if the horse had a really gorgeous face, and oh, Akko could feel her face flaming with embarrassment. Diana and Akko moved even closer to each other, Diana being curious about the brunette’s safety and Akko being a curious about Diana’s lips. One with pure intentions, and the other not so pure.

“Hey uh, Akko, what the fuck” Lotte said with all the grace of a Finnish girl walking in on her roommate about to kiss what looked like a unicorn.

_“Shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I want to be executed. Blame the lwa discord server I am in. Please send help, I pray no one I know in real life finds this, I will never live down the shame. Give kudos to pay respects, comment to resurrect the author. Mayacasdusk has made amazing art to go with this at: https://dailydianakko.tumblr.com/post/190247703736/my-horse-prince-au-where-is-god-i-need-her


End file.
